Avatar: Legend of Ryuu
by InsertNameHereHasBeenTaken
Summary: Basically I got bored and wanted to write an Avatar story about the Avatar but not one of the ones that are already there, so I made my own. It is set not with the Avatar that follows Korra but the one after. It is basically like the other two stories; world threat avatar must help. plz read.
1. Prologue

Basically I got bored and wanted to write an Avatar story about the Avatar but not one of the ones that are already there, so I made my own. It's set not with the Avatar that follows Korra but the one after.

* * *

When Avatar Aang ended the hundred years of war and brought peace to the world most of the people tried to move on from the horrors of it and put old grudges behind them but there were still some who believed that the fire nation were superior to all others and tried to convince as many people as possible of their ideals with some success however their propaganda came to nothing as each time they tried to persuade the Fire Lord of their rightness they were turned away and lengths were taken to crush the movement. This had limited success as they no longer overtly tried to gain support but still existed in secret, hiding in the shadows trying to gather an army great enough to challenge that of the Fire Lords and the United Nations; for a long time they were unsuccessful but one hundred and fifty years after Avatar Aang brought all but a few die-hard soldiers were left trying to over though the government but then General Feng took over as their leader; he used his false charm and intelligence to win the support of many of the Fire Nation's people, enough to destabilise their government and although Fire Lord Zuko tried to hold on to power for the sake of his people when General Feng made his move there was nothing he could do but go into hiding taking his family and most trusted generals with him; General Feng had sent assassins to take out the most senior members of the United Nation and other powers in the world and without their assistance the Fire Lord formed a rebel army to try to take back his Nation; they fort from the shadows with sneak attacks and guerrilla warfare. Left leaderless the United Nations were defenceless against the savage attacks sent by Feng, Republic city and all the old Fire Nation colonies fell in to Feng's waiting hands. He had his troops push into the Earth Kingdom and so war began again, bitter and with new technology even bloodier than before.

And the Avatar? Feng had waited until the Avatars death to strike and so with the world at war again both sides began a desperate search for the new avatar, both hoping that the young Firebender would be on their side

* * *

This was just my quick way of explaining what is going on in the world I have written this in, the characters will be introduced in the next chapter.

Reviews appreciated! And btw when I say Fire Lord Zuko I mean the great great great grand son. I think thats chronalogicaly right.


	2. Burning

Next Chapter, well first proper bit of the story. Hope you like.

* * *

From his tree top perch Asahi could see them coming, turning from a dot on the horizon into the distinct form of soldiers. He slipped down from the big tree and ran bare foot to find his farther. To his ten-year-old brain there was no problem in the world that could not be fixed by his farther, he was enough to satisfy his concept of forever and invincible. He wove his way through all the tents that made up his circus home until he came to his own, they had a slightly bigger one then most since they had been with the traveling show for four generations. When he looked in the tent he found it empty so decided to go look in the training grounds.

When he got there he paused to watch as his farther practiced his fire acrobatics, it wasn't that different from regular acrobatics but there were more things on fire. Asahi sat down to watch, he was going to be like that when he got big so he tried to learn as much as he could.

When Kenta spotted his son watching him, he jumped lightly of the apparatus and crouched in front of him saying "How's my little Dragon? Fire breath still fiery?"

Asahi nodded and said "I sore some soldiers coming up the road"

Kenta's mode shifted instantly, he needed to raise the alarm "Asahi, go to the crèche warn them, if you hear the hear fighting get your brother and sister and run. Hide in the special place, until I come and get you"

Asahi nodded and ran to the crèche. Mizuki and Yori were there and as he burst into the tent, Cho, the woman who looked after the children there said "ASAHI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Been worried sick about yo-" She stopped at the look of fear on his face and said "What's wrong?"

He panted out "There…. Are soldiers…. Coming"

Her mood changed as quickly as Kenta's had she drew the children in around her said in a clam but serious voice "Stay where you are children and be very very quiet"

Silence fell and Asahi put Mizuki and Yori, his brother and sister, near the back of the tent so he could get them away quickly but moved to the front near Cho to help if he could.

The stillness dragged on. Asahi tried to relax his breathing, like he had been taught but it was difficult. He swallowed.

Another minuet ticked by.

Eventually, almost thankfully the sound of voices could be heard somewhere outside. Though he could not understand what they were saying he recognised the ringleader's voice, it was interrupted by and rougher sounding man. He was laughing and after a moment others began to laugh to, not the other circus folk, they sounded more aggressive than any one he had ever heard. The stranger was speaking again, and after another response from the ringleader there was the sound of weapons being drawn. The air around Asahi seemed to tighten and just for a moment flame flickered in his palms before he managed to crush it.

The little flame was only there for a split second but that was enough.

There was silence, the kind of silence that seems to crush anyone in it.

Footsteps approached.

Asahi held his breath hoping, but luck was not with them. The flaps of the tent were ripped apart. A soldier in the door, when he sore them his pointed face split into a leer and he spoke "A tent full of brats Sir"

"Well it seems that you were telling me lies!"

"I assure you this is not what it looks like"

"Get the Bender out here"

The solder looked at them with another leer "Witch one of you did that little bit of bending then?" silence "What no one? That fire just popped out of thin air did it?" He lunged for one of them but as he did Cho jabbed at his neck.

Luck it seems was on the side if the solders because as she jabbed he stumbled ever so slightly, but it was enough for the attack to miss it's make and gave him time to turn and bury his sword in her chest. Her kind face froze and she fell face down to the ground in growing pool of her own blood.

Rage built in Asahi and without thinking he let out a burst for fire breath in the man's face. Court by surprise the man did not have time to block the attack and stumbled out backwards but after a few steps he regained himself and pulled up a block. The fire parted easily around him and steeping back he slammed a fist over Asahi mouth stopping the flames and another above his gut knocking the wind out of him. He grabbed Asahi by the scruff of the neck and though him out of the tent. He landed at the feet of a big man who looked down at him with sadistic pleasure.

"Well, well, well you're a bender aren't you?"

Asahi didn't answer, just geared up at him, wincing with the pain in his chest. The man turned to his men and said loudly "LOOKS LIKE WITH HAVE OUR NEWEST RECRUTE BOY'S!"

Kenta pushed through the crowed and past the ringmaster saying "NO" as he drew the twin swords that had been handed down to him from his farther.

The soldier didn't blink but as Kenta lunged he side stepped easily and cut him down. Kenta dropped to his knee's then fell forward, blood spilling from his gut he tried to push up from his hands and knees but didn't get the chance as a blast of fire from the soldiers hit him. The man was wiping blood from his own sword shouted "Stop, stop, stop" The others looked confused but stopped. The man chuckled and put the flames that clung to Kenta's still form out, he stopped and picked up the twin swords saying "These are good swords"

As he put them in his belt Asahi stared, unable to believe. His little body began to shake and as they laughed at the smoking body something in him seemed to snap and he didn't think he just acted. He released a massive tongue of flame from his mouth, roaring like a dragon. It hit the man in the back and he staged with the force of it. He snarled but with a deft movement he deflected the blast and retaliated with a burning whip of fire across Asahi face. He fell clutching his face he stared up at the man yellow eyes full of hate. The man yanked him up and held him at arm's length and laughed.

"Well boy you really have got some talent, quite the little dragon"

He opened his mouth to attack again but the man was too quick for him and covered his face before speaking again "I am Captain Lang, your new commander, welcome to the army" he turned to his men saying "Bring me some shackles and a gag, can't have the little dragon, our little…" He paused thinking "Ryuu burning down our camps or running away now can we?"

The ringleader seemed to find what was left of his nerve "He just a boy, he…" He trailed off as Captain Lang fixed him with a steely and mocking gaze.

He laughed as the fire proof leather mask was fixed to Asahi face and a pair of fire proof gloves was pulled over his hands, they chained his wrist and tied him to the one of there Komodo Rhino's. The mask covered his nose and mouth, going down to cover half his neck and stopping just below his eyes, he could see in his peripheral vision, all that could be seen of his pale face were his narrow slanted eye's almost covered by his shaggy black hair. Asahi tried to release another burst of flame but it poured uselessly out of the sides. It didn't stop him trying, this time with more force but it was no good and as the soldiers laughs grew his efforts died.

"LEE" Captain Lang shouted

The man who had pulled him out of the tent snapped to attention saying "Yes Sir?"

"Take little Ryuu back to camp and have the little water bender brat heal that burn" Where Asahi's fire had hit him it was turning a darkening red.

"Yes Sir" He pulled himself up onto the Komodo Rhino's back and flicking the rains he set off at fast speed jerking Asahi along with him.

After a while the sound of an explosion rocked the quiet road as he turned to try and look, leather scarping against the burn the fire whip had left, he sore the circus camp in flames, everything he had ever known burned behind him. He looked ahead; in the near distance was a camp with a few soldiers in it and six other prisoners chained to a tree.

As they got closer he got better look, the prisoners were thing and ragged, some look defeated. His past was behind him in flames and he could see his future in the deadened look the other prisoners wore. He wished he had died with his farther and friends but to him Asahi had. Ryuu had called him. He knew it meant dragon and that they meant to mock with it but he would not march silently to his fate, he would fight, fight like a dragon.

* * *

Plz review, and any iders or thoughts would be welcom as it is in the begining stages


End file.
